


A Shockwave Plan

by BloodRaine



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, I wrote this more for myself but you can have it too, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, almost non-con body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaine/pseuds/BloodRaine
Summary: Shockwave has a new plan.Starscream does not approve.
Relationships: Shockwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Shockwave Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask questions  
> If you don't like don't read

As Starscream entered what remained of Shockwave’s lab, to say he felt uneasy would be an understatement. Large spikes of cyber formed matter jutting this way and that, sent an unpleasant tingle down his spinal strut. There was also a certain air in the room, an air the SIC was unfamiliar with.

Starscream couldn’t help but hike his wings up at the feeling. He watched as the generator of said air stomped about in front of him, swiveling his cylindrical head to analyze the space around him. His singular red eye glowing the space in front of him in a dim red hue. The more he stalked about the room the more that strange tension seemed to hit Starscream. Pits, he would have voiced his comments if Shockwave hadn’t suddenly cut the air with his monotonous voice.

“Simply put, this combination of elements could allow us to cyber form entire worlds.” Starscream hated the almost excitement he could hear in that bland tone.

It put a bad feeling in Starscream’s sensor net.

He sighed, “why do I feel a Shockwave plan coming on?” He gestured with his hand, bored. He just wanted to get out of the awful place. He turned away for a Primus damned second and he felt a hand grab his arm in a tight, iron grip. For a split second Starscream’s first thought was Megatron and that he was going to be slagged into the ground. However, the presence of that bright red optic in his face proved him wrong. He let out a shriek in surprise only to be pulled roughly into Shockwave’s personal space.

“Do not think for a moment Starscream, that it has gone unnoticed that you left me at the mercy of the Autobots!” Starscream struggled in Shockwave’s hold, desperate to put some distance between them. That had to have been it, that strange air Shockwave had been given off, was he seriously mad about that? It’s not as if the Autobots did him any harm. 

Still, the unusual anger in his voice unnerved him more than anything.

Starscream tried to pull away from the cyclops grip only to be met with an even tighter hold. So Starscream turned to the only mech he thought would protect him, just as he did with Dreadwing surely.

“Master! Are you going to allow one lieutenant to harm another?!” Starscream didn’t know what he expected. Being told no? Yes. Help? Maybe. Silence? Not at all. Starscream at least figured Megatron would gloat about Starscream getting what he deserves. But just silence? That was new.

“Master?” He squawked and turned to Megatron.

“I’m thinking.” Was his gruff yet brief response.

After that Shockwave took his cue to throw Starscream across the room with a grunt. The seeker fell forward almost jabbing himself in the optic on a pike mere inches from his face. Starscream placed his servos on the flat surface below it to catch himself. Only for Shockwave to grasp the back of his head and press his head forward roughly. Starscream whimpered and desperately tried to push against Shockwave but not succeeding by much.

“I’m tempted to force you to share my perception of things!” The anger was a lot more evident now and Starscream was starting to get really nervous. Especially when Shockwave forced his head dangerously close to the pike.

“No!” Starscream desperately tried to come up with some explanation for his actions. Something, ANYTHING, to make Shockwave stop. “I only did what I thought was best for the mission, but I do feel compelled to add that it was my very error of judgment that made this happy accident possible!” The seeker gasped hoping the freak would buy it. To his surprise and delight, he was let up just a bit so that Starscream could put some space between himself and that rod of awfulness.

“If I recollect, you were seeking to purge your laboratory of sensitive materials before the Autobots arrived! Were you not?” He desperately tried, his voice getting higher in tone.

“Your argument… is logical.” Starscream felt relief wash over his frame. He expected Shockwave to let him go after that but was surprised to feel his grip still held firm.

“Shockwave?” He questioned only to be ignored.

Shockwave looked down at the seeker in his clutches. Rarely had he ever had the opportunity to get this close a look at him, especially from this angle. The way his wings fluttered about uncontrollably when he got nervous was cute in one way but amusing as well. 

The scientist’s optic trailed lower, following his spinal strut like a path on a map, leading directly to those thin hips and pert aft. Shockwave was honestly surprised Starscream made it this far as a warrior, how could someone fight when they were just so skinny? Not that Shockwave was complaining.

He felt Starscream press back, obviously impatient to be let free though Shockwave held him in place. Shockwave wondered for a brief moment if the seeker knew with every press he gave he was pushing that tiny aft against his codpiece. He also wondered if Starscream could feel how warm he was getting down there because of it.

He starred in silence, watching as Starscream tried to push against him. He had been so mesmerized that he had completely forgotten that Megatron was indeed still in the room with them.

“Shockwave.” The warlord caught the scientist’s attention. He looked at him but held Starscream firm. At first, the leader was going to ask Shockwave to stand down but there was a look in his optic. One that Megatron had not seen before, he was curious.

The cyclops swiveled his head back to Starscream’s aft, all pressed against him like an offering. Though Shockwave wouldn’t dare take what he knew didn’t belong to him so he asked permission first. “Just this my liege. This is all I ask. Just this one thing.”

Megatron stood silent for a bit, contemplating. “Hm... just this once, I’ll grant you this small favor.”

“Would someone take the time to explain what in the pits you two are talking about?!” The little seeker squawked in confusion, still being blatantly ignored. 

Instead of a response, all Starscream was given was a rough and sudden shove forward. The push had caught Starscream completely off guard, he fell forward towards the pike only to be redirected at the last minute by his captor so that he now lay bent over the flat surface the pike protruded from. The seeker tried to push himself up only to be held down by a hand on his back, between his wings.

“Shockwave?! I demand to know the meaning of this!” Shockwave continued to ignore the screeching bird and was more preoccupied with pressing his codpiece as close as he could to the cute little aft.

It seemed then that Starscream noticed the significant amount of heat coming off of Shockwave’s panels and the friction Shockwave was causing.

“Shockwave! I demand you release me! Now!” Starscream struggled with more ferocity but Shockwave held strong. He could feel the bigger mech lean over him, fans clicking on.

“Negative.” He whispered and replaced his hand on Starscream’s back with his gun. He used his now free and reached down to grab a full cup of Starscream’s aft and valve cover.

Starscream gasped in panic, “Master! Get him off! Get him off!” The seeker kicked around wildly, hoping to escape the tank’s touches. “Please master get him off!” He turned his head looking to Megatron with pleading eyes only to be met with the image of Megatron smirking and rubbing his spike housing. “Master?! Megatron what in the pits are you two-ah!” Starscream gasped out as Shockwave manually removed his valve cover.

“S-Stop! Now!” Starscream would rather die than interface with a grounder, much less Shockwave. “I do not permit you to do this!”

Either Shockwave wasn’t listening or he was simply ignoring Starscream. Because he took it a step further and started to rub the outer mesh of Starscream’s valve with his digits.

“Stop!” Starscream grasps the pike in a desperate attempt to stabilize himself. He tried to use it to push himself up only for the gun on his back to go from rest atop to point straight into his spinal strut.

“If you wish to keep your ability to walk, you will cooperate Starscream.” Shockwave’s monotonous voice rang through his audio receptors like a gong. 

The SIC whimpered and tried to sink into the floor. Why wasn’t Megatron doing anything?! 

Shockwave had no mouth but if he did, he’d be smirking. Slowly he dipped his digits inside of Starscream’s valve earning a lovely scream for his efforts.

“No more! You’ve proven your point, now stop!” Starscream’s voice got higher as he desperately pleaded for his molestation to conclude.

But Shockwave was nowhere near done, he’d go as far as Megatron allowed him to. Slowly but steadily Shockwave’s two digits went further and further into the seeker until eventually, they disappeared entirely in those rick folds. It was wet but not wet enough to tell Starscream was aroused, not that Shockwave minded. The only logical thing to do in Starscream’s situation would be to submit and take what you can get from the experience.

Starscream however, wasn’t one for logic. “Please Shockwave, I’ll do whatever you want, just, please! No more!” The seeker looked like he was about to start leaking lubricant in a breem. Shockwave theorized that if he stuck his next digit fast and hard unlike the others he might be able to trigger the leakage. 

The scientist tested his theory and pulled his two fingers out only to jam three more back in. This resulted in Starscream crying out in pain and though he tried to hide it, lubricant seemed to stream from his optics. Making Starscream cry was not his original goal it did make for a fun side project. Shockwave was sure to take a quick picture with his optic.

Shockwave moved his fingers about, inside the seeker, teasing and stretching. 

Starscream sobbed quietly, seemingly given up on getting away. Shockwave took note of how easy it was to subdue him. He could also hear the gentle click of Starscream’s fans turning on.

“Now Starscream do you think you’re ready for the next step in this project?” Shockwave could hardly take the feeling of his spike pressing against his panel anymore.

“Project?! Is this some kind of game?! Get off!” Starscream pushed himself up swiftly and tried to elbow Shockwave to put some distance between them. Only for Shockwave’s gun to heat up on his back reminding him of its presence.

“Submit Starscream,” Shockwave demanded, his voice sounded different, huskier than usual.

Starscream pressed back into the flat surface and whimpered. “Please Shockwave don’t do this,” he sounded pitiful but his cries for mercy were still ignored.  
Shockwave pulled back just a bit so that he could release the latch on his spike housing. He watched in satisfaction as it pressurized over Starscream’s aft. He stroked himself slowly, enjoying the feeling. Shockwave rarely ever had the time to self-service and he had yet to build a stable enough relationship with anyone to encourage them to want to interface with him. He couldn’t lie, he was getting excited.

Pressing himself closer to Starscream, he guided his spike to those luscious valve lips. The smaller of the two cried out in clear panic.

“Gah! No!-” If Starscream had more to say, it was cut off by the gun heating up again.

“Keep your mouth shut Starscream!” The scientist hissed in frustration.

“B-b-but-” He tried but was smacked in the side of the helm with the warm gun before it was placed back in its spot.

“I said Shut. Up.” Shockwave hissed through his non-existent denta. He pressed harder into Starscream back, if he heated the gun up anymore he might even brand the seeker. A small part of Shockwave deemed it fitting but of course, Starscream was not his, that punishment was Megatron’s to decide. Though maybe next time Starscream needed a good slagging Shockwave would offer his services.

Shockwave held his spike up to those lips and pressed in, slowly. Starscream squirmed in discomfort.

Shockwave’s spike was very much proportional to his body, for a moment he wondered if Starscream lilith frame could take a spike his size. The more he pushed in the tighter Starscream felt around his spike, it was absolutely divine.

He didn’t even notice his own groan of satisfaction, but he noticed Starscream cries in overwhelming, forced pleasure. He chuckled slightly as he buried his spike to the hilt inside the seeker.

A deep moan cut the air, Shockwave turned his head to see. Megatron was a bit closer now and was holding his own large spike in his servo, rubbing it slowly. Shockwave could see beads of transfluid pouring from the slit. His optics were watching Shockwave closely, he wanted to watch him use his seeker.

Shockwave made a mental note to make the show enjoyable for him. Slowly, he pulled from Starscream’s valve, the pleasant sensation sending a shiver up his spinal strut. He heard the seeker moan and sob beneath him. Starscream was holding onto the surface below in a near-death grip as he faced forward, he couldn’t bear to look at the monster behind him. The sensation was painful and Primus, Starscream would give anything to make it stop. But at the same time, the almost torturous pace was almost, in a way pleasurable, and the seeker hated it.

Eventually, Shockwave pulled himself out all the way to the head, he stayed like that for a bit just enjoying the sounds of the bird beneath him.

“Mmn stop… please…” Starscream tried, already feeling so hopeless.

The tank only responded by grasping Starscream hip with his good hand and pulled out all the way before ramming himself back in. The seeker shrieked whilst Shockwave groaned in pleasure. He pulled out again and slammed back in. Quickly Shockwave found his rhythm; slamming in and out of Starscream in a fast and harsh way.

The SIC’s wings flicked about wildly, Shockwave let go of Starscream’s hip and instead opted for those wings. He grasped on and ran his hand up and down the underside. The seeker screamed in both pleasure and pain. He was starting to become desperate. He begged, he pleaded, he threatened, he cried, anything to sway Shockwave from his body, but nothing seemed to work. Starscream turned his head to face their leader, but he seemed too immersed in his own pleasure. He was stroking his spike with a ferocity and those breathy moans only made the situation worse.

“Stop! Primus damn it! Stop!” Starscream lived up to his name, “I hate this!”

“Judging on the amount of lubricant in your valve, I’d beg to differ.” Shockwave almost laughed at the look of helplessness on Starscream. It made his climax all the more sooner.

He groaned and started to thrust like a jackhammer into Starscream’s valve. Despite the arousal, there was hardly enough fluid in Starscream’s valve to accommodate the speed. No doubt Shockwave tore a caliper or two. That only made his overload all the sweeter as he slammed the seeker down and ground into him until transfluid gushed from his spike and into the seeker’s valve.

Starscream cried in pain and at the horribleness of it all. Shockwave pulled away from him and the jet could feel the transfluid drip down his thighs as if his humiliation couldn’t get any worse. He cried silently as he heard Shockwave tuck himself back into his panel. The tank took a step back and the SIC hoped he would be left alone long enough to fix himself.

However, once again he was reminded of his master’s presence as his head was suddenly grabbed and forced to face Megatron’s engorged spike. He was stroking himself and he aimed his spike directly at Starscream’s face. The SIC barely had enough time to process this before Megatron shot his overload over the jet’s faceplates with a mighty groan of satisfaction.

With that, the warlord let him go and backed away to tuck himself in as well.

Vaguely Starscream could hear the two chattering, but it was all muffled over the sound of Starscream’s fans working overtime to keep him cool and his quiet sobs. Something about Energon and the omega lock.

After a while Starscream managed to push himself up and close his valve cover. He looked down and noticed all the paint transfers and dents he had gotten from the horrific ordeal. He noticed a little bit of Energon mixed with transfluid on his thighs too.

He groaned and whimpered in pain but he powered through it anyway. He made a quick call to Soundwave to give him a ground bridge. 

He didn’t like the thought that he had to explain all of this to Knockout, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> May Primus forgive me...


End file.
